Finials are ornamental objects whose primary known use is to beautify table lamps. Finials include a decorative portion, which varies in design, and a bore having an internal thread for mating the finial with a finial receiver, also called a finial stud, of a table lamp. The decorative portion of finials is known to be designed and manufactured in many different sizes, shapes and styles, with each different design providing a unique visual appearance. In contrast, the bore of finials is generally of a common size so that the bore is compatible with most finial receivers, which typically have a size 1/4"-27 external thread. Thus, the table lamp user is usually able to select a finial of a preferred size, shape and style from among a wide variety of ornamental designs.
It has long been known to use a single finial to beautify the top of an American standard table lamp. The base of such lamps typically has a harp extending upward from a lamp socket. Projecting upward from the top of the harp is a screw for receiving the center ring of a lamp shade. When the center ring is placed on the harp screw, the lamp shade becomes loosely suspended on the harp. The shade is then secured to the lamp base by mating the threaded bore of a finial with the harp screw and tightening down the finial until the center ring becomes fixed in place between the finial and the screw. After mating, the decorative portion of the finial remains visible above the lamp shade, creating an aesthetically pleasing visual impression. The finial thus helps secure the lamp shade to the lamp base while at the same time beautifying the top of the lamp.
While the visual benefits of finials are well known in the above-described application, the advantageous use of finials has been limited primarily to a single finial at the top of an American standard table lamp. Finials are not known to have been used to beautify other parts of American standard table lamps, such as the lamp shade and the bottom of the lamp base, as there is no ready means at those locations to attach a finial. Further, multiple finials are not known to have been displayed atop an American standard table lamp for added beautification, as the top of such lamps generally has only one harp screw for receiving a finial.
Moreover, finials are not known to have been displayed on table lamps designed in accordance with the European standard, because of differences in how the lamp shade is secured to the lamp base. In such table lamps, there is no harp extending upward from the lamp socket for receiving the lamp shade and finial. Instead, the lamp shade has a sunken center ring which is secured to the lamp base at the lamp socket.
Moreover, while finials have been displayed on table lamps having clip-on lamp shades, known devices to adapt such table lamps to receive a finial have certain disadvantages. In such table lamps, the lamp shade is secured to the lamp base using flexible wire clips, which grasp the light bulb mounted in the lamp socket. Known devices to adapt the wires of such lamp shades to receive a finial have proven difficult to install and often unable to maintain the finial in the desired upright position.
Moreover, the visual benefits of finials are not known to have extended to other utilitarian devices such as bookends, desktop phones, picture frames, candles, bottle tops, door knobs and electrical outlets, and have not extended to aesthetic devices, such as flower arrangements.